


Something to Live For part 22

by Phsbarbie



Series: Something to Live For [22]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: The final chapter of Kaidan and Shepard's journey! The big day has arrived.





	Something to Live For part 22

I study my reflection in the full length mirror, nervous fingers smoothing the fabric of my dress for what feels like the millionth time. I'm happy with the image I see. A softer woman than what I'm used to stares back at me.

My dress certainly helps with that. It's a strapless satin gown with a sweetheart neckline, fitted through my hips then falling gently to kiss the floor. Swarovski crystals are sparkling across the bodice, concentrated at the neckline and fading out by my hips. I have a feeling Kasumi might have had a hand in finding those, though she had nothing to do with my jewelry. Annie's given me a set of family heirloom diamond earrings and the necklace to match, simple but delicate. In short I look gorgeous, elegant, and like everything I could have wished for.

I take a few practice steps in my heels, admiring the way my dress seems to float along the ground. The eccentric Olivier does good work. My few steps turns into strides, which quickly turns into pacing. It's got to be time for the ceremony by now. I feel like I've been waiting here for a week, though I'm sure not more than half an hour has passed.

The girls were in here earlier helping me get ready, looking beautiful in their rose pink gowns, but apparently it's an Asari tradition to leave the bride to meditate and reflect by herself before the ceremony. Time alone is not what I want right now. As hard as it is to believe, I, Captain Shepard, first human Spectre, savior of the galaxy, and ass kicker of reapers, apparently still get nervous.

"Stupid Asari," I mutter.

"What did Liara do this time?" asks Wrex, coming through the door. He looks fantastic. It's quite a sight to see a Krogan in a tuxedo. I thought it would be a tall order for human finery made to fit over their water hump, but apparently the tux shop keeps several on hand. Who knew.

"Wrex!" I'm so glad to see him I nearly hug him.

He narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Having second thoughts? I can still get you out of here you know. I've cased all the exits."

A bark of laughter escapes me. "Do you really think anyone could hold me where I didn't want to be? I'd give you references, but I'm pretty sure anyone who's tried is dead."

Wrex shrugs. "Fair point. But you didn't answer my question. Second thoughts?"

I shake my head with a smile. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

I consider the question. It's a good one. As far as stressful events go this one doesn't even crack my top 20. No real answer comes to mind so I shrug. "Isn't it normal to be nervous on your wedding day?"

Wrex stands in front of the mirror, adjusting his tux. All he really accomplishes is messing up his collar. "I really wouldn't know. Krogan marriages are rare. The genophage had us all focused on survival."

"But the genophage is over," I say, walking over and smoothing his collar back down. "The females don't have to live in their own clan anymore. And I've seen you and Bakara together."

Wrex just smiles. A Krogan version of it, but still a smile. "Bakara is still passing me off on any female that wants strong children. I don't think marriage is on her mind."

I dust off his lapels and return to pacing. "We both know Bakara cares more about the Krogan as a whole than she does about anything else. Did she make it today?

Wrex turns to face me, tracing my steps with his eyes. "She's here, said she wouldn't miss it for the world. You know you're going to wear your shoes out before you ever get to the aisle at this rate." He gestures to the 10 foot path I'm marking into the carpet.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was not pacing for months?" I only half joke. "I've got to make up for lost time."

"Well," he says, headed for the door, "if you don't mind doing something useful with your walking, I believe there's someplace we need to be."

 

I'm pacing. I shouldn't be pacing, that's Shepard's trademark moved. I can't help it though. I'm not really the nervous type, but I'm nervous today. There's no reason for it; I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Unfortunately, my nerves won't listen to reason, and sitting on my hands isn't helping. 

Apparently my helping wasn't helping either though. My mom shooed me away every time I tried assisting in set up before finally banishing me to a room out of the way with a bottle of scotch and my groomsmen. The latter gladly helping me with the former.

"Alenko, you have  _ got  _ to stop pacing," says Garrus, looking relaxed. He managed to grab a dextro amino drink on our way in here and he seems to be enjoying it. "In any given relationship there should only be one pacer, and Shepard has laid claim to that title."

"And is it Sparks or you, Scars?" asks Vega, scotch in hand.

Garrus laughs. "Definitely Tali. Must be a female thing."

"Speaking of females, how's Kasumi doing Joker?" asks Cortez, hiding his smile with a sip of his scotch.

Joker blushes very faintly. "Why don't you ask her yourself? I'm pretty sure we passed the girls on the way in. She wasn't invisible for once."

"So you did notice her. Good to know." Cortez doesn't bother hiding his smug grin this time.

Before Joker gets a chance to respond there's a loud sigh from Javik. "How much longer until the primitive mating ceremony? In my cycle, couples came together for breeding only. I tire of this talk of females."

Joker gives a short laugh. "Yeah, sure, that's it. Tell me Javik, how's Liara?"

Javik doesn't blush, but then again I don't know if Protheans can. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Grunt, who has been remarkably well behaved, no fire or anything, slaps Javik on the back. "Come on, a blind Hanar could see the way you look at her."

Javik snarls, but Vega cuts in. "Isn't anybody going to ask how Jack is?"

The laughter in response to that is plentiful and eases any tension in the room. I manage to force myself to take a seat, though my fingers still drum a staccato on my thighs.

"Come on, Vega. We know she took you home after the bachelor party and then kicked you out the next morning," says Garrus.

James sniffs. "Still would've been nice for someone to ask."

"All right, all right, everyone shut up," says Joker, coming  to his feet. He raises a glass of scotch. "To Kaidan Alenko, the luckiest bastard in the milky way. Congratulations on finally getting your happy ending."

A knock on the door saves me from making a sappy response. My mom pokes her head in and scans for me. "Kaidy? It's time," she says, then slips back out.

"Kaidy?" Vega says, eyebrows raised.

Cortez takes him by the shoulders and leads him to the door. "Let it go man, it's his wedding day."

Joker turns to me as everyone else shuffles out. "You ready, Alenko? Any second thoughts?"

"Of course not!" I laugh. "Just the idea of that is ridiculous."

"Good," says Joker, clapping me on the shoulder, gently enough I'm sure he didn't break anything. "I just want you to know, as your best man, you're definitely getting the better end of the deal."

"Thanks Joker. Very touching."

"Hey, I call them like I see them. Let's go get you married before she changes her mind."

I make my way to the altar, taking my place with a nod at Hackett who's officiating. I do my best to lock down my nervous energy and not fidget. It takes concentration.

The procession starts, our wedding party coming down the aisle; Joker and Kasumi, Javik and Liara, Traynor and Cortez, Jack and Grunt, Garrus and Tali, Vega and Miranda. I smile distractedly as they each take their places, but my focus is squarely on the aisle. I don't want to miss a second of Shepard. The wedding march starts, all our guests stand, and my eyes start to water.

There she is.

 

There he is. My Kaidan, looking more handsome than I've ever seen him, waiting for me in his dress blues. I'm vaguely aware that we have a full house watching us, but for me the only person in the whole world is Kaidan. His steady smile and warm whiskey eyes(looking a bit misty), are the only things I can see. We're almost to him when Kaidan takes a few steps towards us, reaching out to take me off Wrex's arm.

Wrex chuckles. "It's not very often I see you impatient, Alenko. I'd threaten to kill you if you hurt her, but she could take care of that herself." With a kiss on my cheek and a nod to Kaidan he takes his seat next to Bakara.

Kaidan intertwines his fingers with mine and leads me to the altar. "You look amazing," he whispers.

I smile coyly at him. "I thought you might like it."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," begins Hackett, "we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. And I think I speak for everyone present when I say it's about damn time."

Cheers go up behind us and I laugh. Kaidan grins at me, squeezing my hand.

"Kaidan Alenko and Angel Shepard have been in love with each other for as long as I've known them. And though worlds have tried to come between them, that we're here today is proof they have always found a way back to each other. I don't have the words to express what Kaidan and Angel mean to each other, so I guess it's a good thing they wrote their own vows."

Our guests laugh at that and I turn to face Kaidan with a smile. "Kaidan, before I met you I had forgotten what love was. The loss of my family on Mindoir and my squad on Akuze had broken something in me, but you didn't try to fix me. You just loved me enough to show me I could fix myself. You steady me when I'm running off the rails, you calm me in my storms, you bring out the best in me and discourage the worst. I'm a better person for having loved you," Liara hands me the ring which I slip on Kaidan's finger, "and I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you that love."

 

I look down into Shepard's trusting and loving eyes, and  _ know  _ I'm the luckiest man alive. "Angel, from the first moment I saw you there has never been another. Through thick and thin, through good times and hard times, I have loved only you. You're woven into my very being, without you my life would be incomplete. I know I don't deserve you, but I will never let you go." I take her wedding band from Joker and slide it onto her finger. "I pledge all my love, my loyalty, and my life to you, forever."

"By the power vested in me by the Systems Alliance," says Hackett, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss-"

I don't give him a chance to finish, pulling Angel close and kissing her deeply. By the cheers of our audience, they approve. When we finally part Angel is smiling up at me. 

"Well that was easier than I thought. On to the next adventure?"

I chuckle. "I'm  game if you are."

  
  
  
  



End file.
